BROADCAST ILLUSION
, (reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = Fukase English |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background BROADCAST ILLUSION is a song featuring Fukase by GHOST. It is the fourth song in the COMMUNICATIONS Series. The story reads as follows: "Alright, is this thing working?” He took a few steps back, fumbling over stray cables. From somewhere within the house, he could faintly hear his own voice projecting through the living room television set. “Kennith?” The muffled voice of his mother shouted. “Kennith, what the hell are you doing in there?” He snickered, “I’m assuming we’re on! Well, here goes nothing.” With the flick of a switch, COLORBARS was live. An intricate pattern of vivid, pulsating colors was projected onto a chroma key backdrop behind him. Accompanying the visuals were finely-tuned frequencies, blasted through the sound system at such a high volume it’d be impossible to hear one’s own thoughts. He spoke into the microphone; a cheap, broken model he found and patched up from an electronics store. “Can you still hear me? Wait, hold up,” he slipped out of the camera’s view for a few seconds to fiddle with the audio mix. “Here, let’s try something: Scream as loud as you can if you can hear me.” The neighborhood roared with the voices of it’s residents, and Kennith burst into a fit of laughter. “It worked! Oh my f▬cking g▬d, it worked!” He took a moment to collect himself, then returned his attention to the camera. “Well, let’s start off by telling y’all what this is,” he motioned behind him to the green screen, drawing the audience’s attention to the colorful presentation. “See this? I made it myself,” he spoke with a matter-of-fact tone, “And you hear that ringing noise? Made that too. The frequencies of the audio mixed with the pulsating visuals create an electromagnetic field strong enough to brainwash someone.” He put a finger up to his lips, “I mean, not like any of you are smart enough to comprehend that.” “You know, I had always wondered what it’d be like to see an entire country shut down,” Kennith begun swinging the microphone around, careless as to whether or not it broke. “Hell, what would it be like if everyone died, all at once? Now, I could certainly cause that, couldn’t I? Nobody wants me around, so why should I give a d▬mn in return?" Kennith paused, then let out a small, forced laugh. “But I think it’s a little early in the evening for that, isn’t it? I mean, the party’s just started, right?" The song was deleted, but reuploaded on January 22, 2018. Succeeding versions , GHOST |producers = Umber (vocals, lyrics), GHOST (vocals, mixing, PV) |categories = Parody |links = yt QwfYPJ4xAsY |description = A parody version of the song where the lyrics were put trough multiple times. }} Lyrics Oh dear, what a sad ending that was! ... HAHAHAH. No it wasn’t. You see, I’m just getting started. Turn up the volume I said, I said It’s a beautiful day We’re voiding our heads In all respect I could see the end Of a beautiful day We’re screaming again Again Again Again Again We’re screaming again Again Again Again Again We’re screaming again And through the volume, I said We’ve seen enough And on the screen, as clear as can be It’s a colorful display We’re screaming again Again Again Again Again We’re screaming again Again Again Again Again We’re screaming again If it’s too hard to tell We’ll wake up in a singular reality The death of a nation A toxic reaction So scream and shout, make a whole lotta noise Don’t be afraid, let the night run out Well, after all, it’s a television show A telecast promoting vertigo …'' ''You’re wondering who I am, aren’t you? Yes, you’ve seen me before. '' ''However, I like surprises. '' ''I think I’ll wait a bit longer. A moment in time to reconcile Came a little too late, and now it’s gone A moment in history Produced by the broken and thrown away And I’m already here For you to see, for you to see, to see you I’ve always been here For you to see, for you to see, to see you That’s right. I’ve always been here. Right here. '' ''Comforting, isn’t it? (For you to see, for you to see, to see you) (For you to see, for you to see, to see you) So scream and shout, make a whole lotta noise Don’t be afraid, let the night run out Well, after all, it’s a television show The audience is swaying to and fro So scream and shout, ‘cus the world’s signing off Don’t be afraid, no, you can’t get enough Well, after all, it’s a television show These colorbars mask everyone you know Are you enjoying yourselves so far? Just making sure. Your happiness is my happiness. HAHAHAH In fact… You’re quite similar to me in the end. ALL OF YOU (These colorbars mask everyone you know) (The audience is swaying to and fro) (In a telecast promoting vertigo) to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, I see you Derivatives External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Fukase Category:COMMUNICATIONS series